Make the most of it
by stardustkr7
Summary: Tim/Cassie. We don't have much time, might as well make the most of it. One shot.


**A/N**: I needed something happy after that episode. So, have some Wonderbird.

Based off the prompt: _Tim/Cassie, we don't have much time, might as well make the most of it_

* * *

The memorial was over and they were all trying to get back to some sense of normalcy. For some reason, this loss shook the whole team more than the previous ones did. It made everyone start to question themselves.

He knew very well that she was watching him even more now; he was doing the same, perhaps a bit more covert about it. Where she would blatantly stare across the room, he would hope for a passing glance from the shadows. And every time he thought he could step from his hiding place and say something, he would lose his nerve and second guess himself. What if all their time together wasn't as meaningful to her as it was to him?

It was a whole different type of bravery that Tim just couldn't seem to master.

So when Cassie found him and dragged him to that deserted corner of the Watchtower, he was relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Robin, I .. I want to say something to you and no doing your 'blink and you disappear thing' okay?" Cassie said confidently.

"Okay," he agreed. Why was his heart suddenly beating a little faster?

"A lot has happened and it's just gotten me thinking about how our lives are so short because we're heroes. I mean, I love being a super hero and would do anything to save the day. But it's dangerous and it's just so sad and it makes you think about how we don't have much time," she rambled.

Her eyes flickered up to his mask and she bit her lip. He didn't know why it bothered him so much; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her lips.

"Maybe this would be easier if I could just see your eyes …" she mused.

Tim hesitated. Most of the older members knew his name, only because they knew Nightwing's identity. And then he realized that he really wanted to look at her without a domino mask in the way. Slowly, he reached up and peeled off the mask, finally looking at her. She was even lovelier to look at without the whited out lenses.

Cassie gasped softly at his bright blue eyes, her knees momentarily feeling a little weak. So clear and pretty.

"Tim," he said quietly. "My name is Tim"

"Tim," she repeated, smiling. Cassie reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "It suits you."

He smiled slightly; on the inside, he was soaring when she said his name.

"What I'm trying to say is … we really don't have much time so we should make the most of it," she said, taking a small step closer.

"Yeah," he agreed faintly. Why couldn't he think of anything better to say? His brain was fuzzy and she was standing so close, her hand now at the nape of his neck.

There was a pause and then Cassie stood on tip toes and eagerly pressed her lips to his. The action was so sudden; Tim didn't know what to do at first. He wasn't terribly experienced in this area.

And then her lips were moving gently against his and he found himself enthusiastically kissing her back, his hands going around her waist. The moment was perfect and everything he had ever dreamed and feared it would be.

She pulled away with a soft giggle and murmured, "Oh, Tim."

"Wow, that should have happened a long time ago," he said before kissing her again.

They were content to stay there for a while, literally making the most of their time. He really didn't think it could possibly get any better and then her mouth moved a different way and her body pressed to his, as though afraid he would let go. Never happen. If this was what living for the moment was like, then perhaps he had a new life motto.

So wrapped up in her, he didn't even notice someone had snuck up on them.

"Ahem?"

Cassie and Tim sprang apart, both faces aflame with embarrassment while Batgirl regarded them with arms folded and a proud smirk. She politely reminded them there were cameras all over the place up here, offered Cassie a fist-bump, and told them of a better make-out spot for future reference before continuing down the hall.

There was a slightly awkward silence until Cassie grabbed his hand and pulled him the other way. "Come on, we're finding that alcove."


End file.
